Wounded
by PKWolf014
Summary: One-shot Spoilers for RTTE season 3, just a alternative way episode 5 could have gone. :)


**A/N just a small alteration I thought would have been cool, starting from after Hiccup in episode 5 asks, "So why hasn't Toothless gown crazy?"**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing!**

 **Spoilers!**

"Yeah that would be a good point, and I would love to agree with you on that but, uh," Tuffnut says before pointing back.

Hiccup snaps his head around looking at Toothless as the Night Fury lifts up his head, edges of his jaw glowing purple.

Hiccups eyes widen and he backs up hands outstretched. They are all trapped with the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself, Hiccup certainly hadn't planned for the day to go this way. And neither had the others.

"Toothless, it's me Hiccup. Come on what ever it is that's bothering you we can work it out." Hiccup assures trying to calm the hissing dragon.

"No! I will not go down without a fight!" Tuffnut yells before he tosses a mace onto Toothless. It bounces off his head and Tuffnut throws a rock again bouncing off his skull.

"Will you stop that! You could hurt him!" Hiccup snaps looking back at the Thorsten as he searches his pockets.

"He's trying to kill us." Astrid argues.

"No he's not. He's just growling." Hiccup corrects, making Snotlout whack his forehead.

"Well since this is your fault in the first place, care to play bait as we all run?" Snotlout asks.

"Snotlout." Astrid says angrily snapping her gaze at Toothless fearfully as he prepares to pounce.

"Toothless stop! I'm sorry!" Hiccup shouts. Toothless doesn't back down and with one powerful stride he leaps forward tackling the Haddock to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells and looks at the other riders helplessly, her axe is on Stormfly. Hiccup gives a scream of agony as Toothless's claws dig into his chest. "Somebody do something!" Astrid commands, almost to the point of leaping on the Night Fury herself.

Tuffnut is the first to react and shoves his hand forward, small sparkling white bits flying through the air. They land on Toothless and the dragon jerks backwards off Hiccup twitching madly.

All riders forget the dragon for a moment, looking down at the Haddock, "Stoick is going to kill us." Snotlout breathes as he sees the state of his cousin.

Hiccup is unconscious clearly, chest barely rising and falling, every breath a weak gasp, his entire torso bleeding heavily. Astrid's hands snap over her mouth before Toothless's head shoots up, ears high into the air.

"Tuffnut what did you throw on him?" Astrid asks slowly.

"Salt." Tuffnut answers.

"Salt?" The other riders repeat.

"What, I didn't see any of you taking a stand to save Hiccup, so I went with what I had and what I had, was salt." Tuffnut answers.

Toothless looks back at them, eyes wide before his gaze falls to Hiccup. Hundreds of emotions race through the Night Fury's gaze before he leaps forward on top of his rider growling at everything, clearly looking for the threat that caused his rider so much pain.

"Wait, so if Im thinking about this right, in order to get our dragons back, we have to throw salt on them." Fishlegs says. Astrid walks forward.

"Our dragons can wait, Hiccup cant." She says. Toothless eyes her warily before he moves to the side. Astrid grabs Hiccups hand and waves Ruffnut forward. The Thorsten kneels next to Hiccup and unrolls a heavy amount of bandages no ones knows where she got from and begins to wrap his chest.

"Come on Hiccup, please make it." Astrid says softly and squeezes his hand. Instead of a dead pulse she was expecting, Astrid's eyes widen as she feels a small squeeze back.

Toothless growls lowly looking st the collapsed door with anger in his eyes. Hiccup lets out a small moan and Toothless is at his side instantly, (even though he never left).

"Alright, we blast open the door and throw salt onto our dragon and go to Berk." Astrid says.

"Yeah, I would love to agree with you on that, but a, I have no more salt." Tuffnut says. Hiccup opens his eyes, and sits up wincing.

"Hiccup." Astrid says hands moving like she wants very desperately to shove him back down.

"O...cean." Hiccup mutters hands around his middle tightly. Toothless sniffs it them draws away with horror, looking down at his claws.

"Oh, yeah, that helps." Snotlout says sarcastically.

"Come on, we have to get Hiccup back to Berk." Astrid says and gives Hiccups hand another squeeze before she pound at the cave in, "Toothless plasma blast."

 **A/N and then it carries on into the episode. Not terribly long, but I do think this would have been more satisfying, or any of the riders getting injured.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
